


mom

by gardenjays



Series: candy and comic books [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, honestly not much else to say here, just lloyd and jay being bros part 3, plot insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenjays/pseuds/gardenjays
Summary: “What’s that got to do with my mom?”“I just wanted to impress Nya and I thought maybe not being a dirt-poor loser might help. But of course Nadakhan twisted my words and the next thing I know, I find out I was adopted as a baby and my birth dad was really a famous actor which means surprise, I’m rich now! But…no one ever said anything about my birth mom.”***aka two boys got left behind by their moms and talk about it over a round of 3am Mario Kart
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Jay Walker
Series: candy and comic books [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760353
Kudos: 52





	mom

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's been a hot minute but I've been bouncing between jobs and listening to a lot of kpop
> 
> anyway I recently rewatched s6 (my favorite season for many reasons) and remembered that I had written this third part of the Lloyd And Jay Are Bros series as a plot insert after s6, SO! I came back to post it real quick and run away before anyone can remember that I was supposed to be working on aquaphobia okay bye!
> 
> EDIT: Y'ALL I JUST FINISHED WATCHING SEASON 12 I CANNOT BELIEVE THEY DID THAT akajfsdh;lajksd;lajsdhfklkjasd also not @ me already knowing that Jay still thinks about his birth parents (eyes emoji)  
> okay yes anyway back to the fic I am still Yelling thank u bye

Well into the night, Lloyd could still hear the noises of a video game being played down the hall. The others had all fallen asleep, apparently unaware or unbothered or both, but the sound bothered him too much. He knew they didn’t have any responsibilities for tomorrow, or the next few days for that matter. Somehow they had all come to the conclusion that they needed a well-deserved rest after stopping Clouse, though no one quite understood why vanquishing one nonthreatening ghost had suddenly drained them.

And there was something different about Jay and Nya now. Something had changed in them, and it wasn’t even a gradual change. Nya had literally gone from hating Jay to dating him in a matter of minutes, and somehow it wasn’t as confusing as Lloyd thought it should be. Somehow all of this felt natural.

Jay and Nya had explained that a whole lot of bad things had happened to all of them. They’d all been hurt in some way because of a djinn named Nadakhan that had made their lives miserable. Jay had been captured and tortured for a number of days, and in the end Nya had been inadvertently killed. But it was Jay’s last wish, a complete accident apparently, that somehow undid the entire series of events, and now he and Nya were the only ones who remembered any of it. The other ninja believed the story, mostly due to the strange feeling that enveloped them all. At the same time it was hard to believe without remembering. But there was no denying that something had changed in all of them, and this djinn story made sense.

Besides, it wasn’t like Lloyd was about to deny a break from all the craziness Dareth had been putting them through lately. Still, he couldn’t understand why someone was playing a video game down the hall at three in the morning. Since he obviously wasn’t getting to sleep anytime soon, he decided to get up and investigate.

It was too dark in their bedroom to see whose bed was empty, so Lloyd didn’t see who was awake until he got to the entertainment room and saw a racing game on the tv, casting flickering shadows on someone curled up by himself on the couch.

“Jay, do you have any idea what time it is?”

“To be honest, I really don’t care.”

Lloyd frowned. Jay hadn’t even flinched when there was suddenly another voice in the room.

The race finished and once again Jay didn’t even look at him as he held out a second controller. “Care to join since you’re up anyway?”

“You know me so well.” Lloyd sat down next to him and picked up the controller. “It’s spotless in here. Where’s all the junk food? You usually have like five bags of potato chips on nights like this.”

“Didn’t feel hungry I guess. Hurry up and choose a character, I’m trying to beat Kai’s record.”

“Jay, are you alright?”

“Of course I am. Are we gonna play or not?”

Lloyd sighed. “Yeah sure, let’s go.”

As they raced they fell silent, and though the noises of the game surrounded them it was still so tense. No excitement, no laughter, not a word was said between them. There had been nights like this before, when someone couldn’t sleep. It happened to all of them, just a hazard of the job, and each of them liked to spend their nights awake doing different things. Jay always came in here to play games, and every once in a while if their restless nights lined up, Lloyd would join him. But it had never been like  _ this  _ before, cold and silent and oddly still. It wasn’t until they’d finished a few rounds that Jay finally spoke up.

“Hey, Lloyd?”

“Yeah.”

“What was it like when you met Misako for the first time?”

What kind of question was that? “You were there, don’t you remember?”

“Yeah, but how did  _ you  _ feel? You got all mad at her and then later you didn’t seem to mind so much.”

“Well. She abandoned me when I was still too young to remember her. Of course I was mad. But after she explained why, I guess I understood better. I still wish she hadn’t left me in a place where I’d get bullied all the time, and sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if she had never left me. But I think it was for the best, you know? In the long run.” Why would Jay be asking about this? “If she hadn’t left me there, I might never have met you guys. Plus, let’s be honest, maybe letting the Serpentine out was supposed to happen, like one dumb little piece in a huge prophecy. None of the other bigger stuff would have happened otherwise. Pythor, the devourer, the venom waking up the stone warriors which led to the whole Overlord thing. I guess in some messed-up way, it was all supposed to happen, and I don’t know if any of it would have happened if Mom had been around back then.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Jay paused, still not looking up from the game at all even though they weren’t playing at the moment. Colors from the screen reflected oddly on his face, his expression unreadable. “Ready for another round?”

Lloyd frowned. “Why did you ask?”

“Because I’m ready for another—”

“About my mom.”

Jay shrunk down in his seat and set his controller off to the side. He was silent for a while, but eventually he could tell Lloyd wasn’t going to let this one slide. “My first wish from Nadakhan. I was only thinking about Nya when I said it, but it’s the one thing I regret the most.”

“What’s that got to do with my mom?”

“I just wanted to impress Nya and I thought maybe not being a dirt-poor loser might help. But of course Nadakhan twisted my words and the next thing I know, I find out I was adopted as a baby and my birth dad was really a famous actor which means surprise, I’m rich now! But…no one ever said anything about my birth mom.” He sighed and stayed quiet again for a moment. “I asked Nadakhan if he’d changed my past because of the wish, and he said he only made me aware of something that had always been true. He might have been lying, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. No one said anything about her.”

The silence was less tense now. But that didn’t make Lloyd feel any better. By now the music of the game was just plain annoying and he finally hit the mute button. Somehow the  _ complete  _ silence was more calming, at least a little.

“So…she left you.”

“They said they found me on their doorstep,” Jay mumbled, curling up tighter. “In a junkyard, Lloyd. She threw me out like trash. She didn’t want me.”

“Maybe she knew there were people there who could take care of you. Maybe she’ll come back like my mom did.”

Jay huffed from his corner. “I don’t want her to. I don’t see how I could ever possibly forgive her for leaving me. I mean, I can understand you forgiving Misako. But my birth mom would have to have left me for some astronomical life-saving reason before I would even think about forgiving her.”

“No one is saying you have to.” Lloyd set their controllers down on the floor so he could move closer to Jay, gently leaning up next to him. “You don’t need to forgive her or love her or anything. You’ve already got a mom who would do anything for you. Didn’t you say something like that before? Like Ed and Edna are still your real parents, even if they’re not your biological ones.”

“I…I said that back on the pirate ship. Before making my last wish.”

“Maybe there’s some things we do remember. Call it deja vu.” Lloyd smiled a little and closed his eyes. “The point is, you’ve already got a family. You’ve got your parents who love you to the point they still call you every evening to tell you good night. And you’ve got all of us, even if we’re not parents. I always had to remind myself the first few days after Mom showed up that I didn’t have to love her if I didn’t want to. I have Uncle Wu and Nya and all of you guys. I ended up loving her too, but it was nice knowing I was never obligated to.”

At last the silence was calm, and Lloyd was finally feeling sleepy. When he first leaned up against Jay it wasn’t super comfortable, mostly because his breaths were all shaky. But now things were better. Jay sighed quietly after he was taking deeper breaths, making Lloyd even sleepier. Maybe they’d just fall asleep here.

“Thanks, Lloyd.”

He yawned a little. “No problemo.”

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that he realized Jay was saying something else, but he was already drifting off and before he could really process what it was, he was asleep.

_ “Sleep well and sweet dreams.” _

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask about aquaphobia... I'm working on it really...
> 
> no social media to plug, but if you want to hear me infodumping about why I love skybound you can add me on discord: jhoooooooooope!#5862


End file.
